Saying Goodbye, Coming Home
by redgumball
Summary: 23 year old Bella is alone and hurting, taking care of a 5 year old while trying to heal is turning out to be more of a challange than she thought, can a certain green eyed quarterback help her find her way home again?


**So here is a new story, it kind of just popped into my head and as always character belong to SM i just play around with them:)**

Setting down the flowers between the two headstones I silently said my last goodbyes and turned headed for what I hoped would be a brighter future. As I walked back to my car I called Cole who was sitting in the grass playing with his transformers. As I loaded Cole into his car seat I began to reflect on the pass 4 months, both my parents had died in a car accident 3 months ago my little brother Cole was in the car but came out relatively unscathed besides the fact that he had ceased talking. He hadn't spoken a word since he'd woken up in the hospital with no parents. Cole was my parents miracle baby, when my mother suffered a ectopic pregnancy and almost died from internal bleeding they had given up hope of having any more children after me. But when my mom was 41 she found out she was pregnant I was 18 and my older brother Emmett was 20. The doctors said that his silence was just a form of PTSD and that with time he would start talking again but I was starting to feel a little hopeless. So here I was at 23 having taken a leave of absence from school and responsible for a traumatized 5 year old but at least I had my big brother to help me, or so I thought. Emmett had taken the death of my parents very hard and two months after he just took off, he left some money and a note saying that he was sorry but he had to leave and didn't know when he would be back. I was devastated but more than that I was mad I was so mad that he would leave me like that, I knew he more suffering but so was I and I wanted my family to be there to help me through this but when I needed him the most he left. So that is why I am moving across the country, to start a new life and try to make a home for Cole and I. My best friend Alice had moved to New York about three years ago and had since made a name for herself in the fashion world as well as scored herself a fabulous fiancée named Jasper. She had come down for the funeral and did what she did best, planned and coordinated. She took care of everything and for that I would always be grateful and after Emmett left she offered me the spare bedrooms at her and Jasper's house. I accepted her offer without hesitation knowing that staying here in Forks wouldn't be good for me or Cole. As I pulled up to my parent's old house I saw Jasper loading our suitcases into the back of their SUV rental. I un strapped Cole and headed inside giving Jasper a quick wave, as I entered the house I saw my pixie of a best friend flitting around giving orders to the moving people.

"Hey Alice we're back" I said as Cole sat down on the couch

"Bella! Where did you find this moving company! They have no idea what they're doing!"

"I don't know I just picked the first one I saw in the phone book" I explained while laughing at the antics

"Well next time…"

"Let's hope there isn't a next time" I interrupted

"well I have our flight information and we need to get going so make she you have everything and we'll be waiting in the car" Alice said as she walked out ruffling Coles hair has she left

I did a quick walk through and went to collect Cole, I knelt down in front of him and he looked up at me

"This is going to be good for us, I promise" the only response I got was a slight nod, I wrapped my brother in a tight hug and kissed his head before I walked him out to the car.

The plane ride was long and Cole was very fussy and bored when we pulled up to Alice's house Cole nearly broke the straps of his car seat trying to get out of the car.

"Hold on buddy" I said unstrapping him and letting him out of the car. He immediately headed for a grassy shaded area to play with his transformers.

"Our neighbors let the movers in so everything should be in your rooms" Jaspers said as he unloaded the bags from the trunk.

"Jasper do you think you could go pick up some sandwiches for dinner?" Alice asked while surveying her roses bushes and mumbling something about firing the landscapers.

"Sure sweetheart, hey Cole you want come with?" Jasper called out to Cole, he glanced up but it looked like he was going to need a little more convincing

"I think we can stop off and get some ice cream too" that got him he raced to the car pulling himself into the car seat and strapping himself in looking expectantly at Jasper. Jasper laughed and shut the door making his way to the diver side. After they left Alice and I went inside to unpack.

"So I'll start looking for a job tomorrow so I can start paying rent"

"There's no rush take your time" Alice said reassuringly

"I know I just don't want to feel like a burden"

"You're not, Jasper and I are more than happy to have you and Cole here " she said sincerely

"Thank you Alice" Jasper and Cole came in shortly after Alice and I had finished unpacking we ate and all went straight to sleep. As I closed the door to Coles room and I had this overwhelming feeling that things were finally looking up.

**ok so that was really short so let me know if its worth continuing and i'lll make the next longer:)**


End file.
